Never Forgotten
by JellybeanGent
Summary: The death of his brother always plagued maliks thoughts wether he showed it or not, Altair was sorry for what he did wether malik believed it or not     One shot fluff,Minor hint of violence


The sun had begun to bow down in the Jerusalem sky to meet the horizon, a golden backdrop behind the silhouetted buildings. The Bureau was all but empty, a few remaining figures could be seen gathering their documents and leaving ready to return the next day. A hooded shape dropped with a soft thud through the gap in the roof, bringing news from his day's progress, he hesitates turning the corner hearing a familiar voice from inside the room, although this wasn't the harsh sarcastic tone he was used to it was softer almost heartbroken.

Two dark brown eyes stared sadly at a small photograph; two young boys, brothers, happy and smiling together.

''Kadar...''

The owner cradled the memory fondly in his hands taking in every detail, scared to ever forget those simple times, a tear slid down his cheek. He would never allow any of his fellow comrades to see him like this, but keeping so much sadness in it had to escape sometime.

The figure in the shadows ,stepped forward as if to see if this scene,this person infront of him was truely the man he knew. In his curious haste his boot shunted a pot a little too harshly and it toppled to the floor with a crash. Malik's solemn eyes snapped up from the picture, his pace quickening at the intrusion. He quickly placed the picture protectively back in one of his desk drawers, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand shoving his previous emotions to the back of his mind.

''Novice. Don't you ever knock.''

For once the Assassin, was glad to hear that snappy attitude back in the others voice.

''I know it hurts, it's okay to still be grieving...'' he announces as he steps foot into the room, feeling the tension he for once keeps a polite distance out of respect.

''oh really? And what would you know...?''

Malik's was voice cold and sarcastic as he glared towards other man, taking the words from his mouth leaving him without his usual cockiness to deliver a comeback.

''..I...''

A loud bang interrupted the brief silence as malik slammed his hand down onto the desk, sending the ink cascading for its pot.

''It should have been you!'' Malik roared, pushing his chair away as he stood, storming over to Altair a glinting object grasped in his right hand.

''It's your fault! If you weren't such a selfish, disobedient idiot he would still be here!

Altair swallowed heavily as a curved dagger was held inches away from his neck,the force malik had collided with him pinned him to the wall of the outer area,the fountains stillness adding an edge to the atmosphere . out of all the missions and encounters he'd had with malik Altair had never seen so much anger, and hate in those eyes other than that day. The day he'd jeopardised the brotherhood and his position in the ranks, but most of all his respect from any other assassin especially Malik. From that day who had disowned him as a comrade, wishing his life in exchange for his brothers.

Altair lifted his head slowly to meet Malik's dark hate filled eyes, searching for the only words he thought could help ease the pain.

''I'm sorry Malik...Truely. If I could rewind the clock and changes my actions just so this day didn't happen I would. Don't shun me as a brother.''

The words slowly sunk in, Malik lowered his head, his deeply furrowed brows softened slowly, his eyes beginning to sting from the tears starting to flow down his face, Altair felt the warm tears fall onto his knuckles as he placed his hand onto of Malik's as he still tightly grasped the blade, shaking slightly.

''Malik please... you don't want to do this. It's not going to help your sorrow.''

He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding as he heard the dagger hit the floor, soon after Malik dropped to his knees, his shoulders shaking as the hurt inside escaped.

As the suns glow began to disappear giving way to the moon. Altair held malik close to his chest, as anyone would to comfort a bereaved child, this vulnerable side of him would stay Altair's secret, and never would he use it against him in spite or tell another soul.


End file.
